M1903/A5 Springfield
The Springfield is a 5-round, bolt-action service rifle, used officially from 1905–1937, although it saw service throughout and beyond World War II. It is reloaded via inserting Bullets by one each into the magazine in most of the games due to the position of the scope, alternately is is loaded with a 5-round stripper clip. Firing a powerful .30-06 round, it can deliver devastating and accurate fire even over range, though it has a very low rate of fire and magazine capacity due to its nature as a bolt-action rifle. In every Medal of Honor game the Springfield is seen in, it always has a scope attached with the exception of Pacific Assault, ''where an unscoped version is seen and available for use. Medal of Honor The Springfield 1903 is the only sniper rifle in the first game. It is highly powerful like the M1 Garand because they share the same cartridge (.30-06), which was used as a primary rifle cartridge by the United States Military from 1906 through the Korean War, and remained in service until the early 1980s. The 1903 is found in two levels, Find the Gift Package and The Rooftops of Dachsmag as supply dropped behind enemy lines, and is usable to the end of mission Destroy the Mighty Railgun Greta and Scuttle Das Boot U-4901, respectively. Due to the poor graphics by today's standards, using the scope at long range can be difficult, restricting usage to medium range combat only. As usual in video games,sniper rifles are terrible for close quarters unless shooting point-blank range and the player is only facing 1 enemy. It's picture is found in Underground's multiplayer weapon selecting screen, but it's replaced by Gewehr 43. MOH1SpringfieldFPW.png|First person view (by CroatianWarrior) MOH1Springfield.png|Reticule (by CroatianWarrior) Medal of Honor: Allied Assault The Springfield in ''Allied Assault is the same as the one in Medal of Honor, except for improved detail thanks to the PC graphics, and more realistic sound, this is one of 5 sniper rifles in the game. The others being the scoped K98k rifle, the scoped SVT-40, the scoped L42A1(Lee-Enfield), and the last being the scoped Gewehr 43. However the last 3 are only available in the 2 Allied Assault Expansion Packs. Springfield_aa.png|The Springfield in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Springfield_aa_scoped.jpg|The Springfield's scope ''Medal of Honor: Frontline The Springfield is updated a considerable margin from ''Allied Assault, though is still highly powerful, and it uses the same firing sound. It is one of two sniper rifles in the game, the other being the scoped Gewehr 43. Compared to the Gewehr 43, it has a more user-friendly scope, but has a considerable slower rate of fire, as it was a bolt-action small arm. Although Springfield has better sniping capabilities, Gewehr is still better because of its semi-auto fire and 10-round magazine. MoH_Frontline_Springfield.jpg|The Springfield as it appears in Medal of Honor: Frontline. ''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun The M1903/A5 Springfield is seen rarely in ''Rising Sun, but is one of the player's starting weapons in Midnight Raid On Guadalcanal, In Search Of Yamashita's Gold, and A Bridge on the River Kwai. The Springfield has a low rate of fire, but has good accuracy as a balance. In single-player, unless aiming for the head, it's tragically underpowered, taking three hits to shoulders or chest to kill. In multiplayer, the Springfield can be selected as one of the four weapons used for any split-screen game. It is capable of one-shot-kills, but many players prefer to use the M1 Garand due to its similar damage and higher rate of fire. Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 The Springfield makes a return in Medal of Honor: Heroes 2. It is only available in the Village level. It has high damage but slow rate of fire and only has 5 rounds compared to the Gewehr-43. The Springfield is also available in the multiplayer as a starting weapon. The Springfield's model is a modified version of the Enfield rifle from Medal of Honor: European Assault. ''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault The Springfield appears as both an unscoped and scoped rifle in this game. This time, the scoped version is rare to find, while the unscoped Springfield being more common. The Springfield holds less power in PA than all the other version's Springfields, it is no longer capable of achieving 1-hit kills below the neck, though it will be a 1-hit kill should the player make a headshot. The Springfield in Singleplayer is a very common weapon. MoHPA-M1903Springfield.jpg|The M1903 Springfield in ''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault. ''Medal of Honor: Airborne The Springfield is an American bolt-action rifle, and is a choice for the player's loadout in the game. It is extremely similar to the K98k in terms of power and upgrades, having a slight increase in damage, but has much better accuracy and range due to its sniper scope. *Polished bolt: Faster bolt cycling. *Stripper clip: Decreased reload time. *Rifled grenade launcher: Allows for rifled grenades. 800px-IGNspringfieldMoHAirborne.jpg|The M1903A4 Springfield in Medal of Honor: Airborne. Trivia *When zooming in with the rifle grenades attached in Medal of Honor: Airborne, the game will treat it the same way as if the scope had been out. (PS3/X360 confirmed) *In Airborne's multiplayer, if you are playing as the Axis, and pick up a Springfield, there will be no scope attached. *''Medal of Honor: Vanguard'' and European Assault are the only WW2 Medal of Honor games that don't have the M1903 Springfield rifle. * The 'A5' designation refers to the Winchester A5 telescopic rifle sight, commonly fitted onto Springfield Sniper rifles. * Most games with a sniper variant of the Springfield available for use has the M1903A4 as the model. It is an M1903A3 Springfield with the iron sights removed and a telescopic sight put on. The more commonly seen scopes include the Unertl 8X, Winchester A5 and Weaver 330C or an 'Alaskan' scope. * The Rifle used in ''Airborne ''is actually an M1903A3 fitted with a scope, as it still has its ironsights. The Rifle in ''Pacific Assault ''is an M1903A1 Springfield. Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault weapons Category:Bolt-action rifles Category:Medal of Honor Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline Weapons